heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
源式
Genji is a Ranged Assassin Hero from the Overwatch universe, and the first Hero introduced with the Heroes of the Storm 2.0 update. Once the carefree youngest scion of the Shimada clan, Genji was cut down by his own brother for refusing to take part in their illegal ventures. Grafted into a cyborg body by Overwatch, Genji walks his own path as one who fights for what's right. Background As the youngest son of the master of the Shimada ninja clan, Genji lived a life of luxury and privilege. He had little interest in the family's illegal businesses, and although he excelled at and enjoyed his ninja training, he spent most of his time pursuing a playboy lifestyle. Many within the clan considered the carefree Genji to be a dangerous liability, and they resented his father for coddling and protecting him. Following the clan leader's untimely death, Genji's older brother, Hanzo, demanded that Genji take a more active role in their late father's empire. Genji refused, enraging Hanzo. The tension between the brothers built to a violent confrontation that left Genji on the verge of dying. Gameplay Summary Strengths *Strong poke due to low cooldown and mana cost of *Capable to penetrate defense and area denial at ease *Decent escape and chase with and *Strong kiting *Capable to threaten and confuse enemy with and * can potentially deal extreme damage Weaknesses *High learning curve *Dragonblade and Swift Strike are risky *Without access to heroic ability, Genji struggles to sacrifice safety to push lane *Relies on diving or heroic ability to deal high burst damage *Deals unreliable damage to multiple heroes when heroic ability is in cooldown Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Jaina’s innate slow, crowd control and burst damage can help Genji on taking down individual targets very quickly, allowing him to proc the cooldown reset of . Similarly to Jaina, Kael'thas’ high burst damage, area damage and crowd control greatly aids Genji on taking down individual targets very quickly, allowing him to proc the cooldown reset of . His is potentially useful, as it forces players on fleeing and getting away from the rest of the team, allowing Genji to chase and execute them. Genji often must patiently bide his time, waiting to prey on low health heroes that can be taken down to reset his Swift Strike ability. Heroes like Lunara who do significant AoE damage are excellent for lowering the Health pools of the enemy team, setting Genji up to engage and finish them off. Uther’s ability to bestow allies with Armor can ensure that Genji survives longer than he otherwise would when he dives the enemy backline. is also a potent ability that can enable Genji to deal significant damage to the enemy with little recourse. Paired with Genji’s Dragonblade Heroic Ability, this duo can quickly wipe out an entire enemy team that is caught off guard. Valeera’s ganking potential greatly complements Genji's diving abilities, as she can stun and silence enemies fleeing or out of position, allowing Genji to quickly dispatch those targets. Both Heroes also have good escape mechanisms, which allows both to retreat should the situation revert. Zarya’s shields are great for allowing Genji to get into the enemy team’s backline and trade effectively. When Genji engages a squishy assassin, enemy teams may overreact while trying to quickly eliminate him; in turn, a well-timed shield from Zarya can be the difference between the quick death of Genji, or that of the enemy team. Effective against Effective foes Heroes that can lock Genji down after he dives the enemy team’s backline can be a challenge for the cybernetic ninja. ETC’s and combo can lock Genji down long enough to allow for nearby allies to secure a quick kill. Lunara can bait Genji into overextending, resulting on him getting outnumbered by the opposing team. Additionally, any form of damage-over-time will continue to tick after Genji's , which makes Lunara a very dangerous enemy for him to face directly. Malfurion supports his allies in many ways that are detrimental to Genji’s options. His ability makes it hard for Genji to trade favorably on his kill targets, is an excellent follow-up CC to other stuns or roots, and is an effective answer to controlling the assassin’s ability to utilize important defensive cooldowns at critical moments. Valeera is a terrifying hero for Genji to contend with. Both her silence and stun make it extremely risky for Genji to dive into the enemy backline with his Swift Strike ability. Additionally, her cloak will make it difficult for Genji to properly evaluate the best time to engage. Regardless of his build, Varian poses a threat to Genji due his , which can give his team enough time to incapacitate Genji. He is even more dangerous if he picks , resulting on Genji being defenseless. Skins ;Cybernetic Ninja (base) ;Steel Dragon :Though he used to struggle with being part man and part machine, Genji has since come to terms with his dual nature. Improving his body along with his spirit was the obvious next step. ;Oni :It is said that an oni with an iron club is invincible. But that's nothing compared to an oni with a katana. ;Lunar :Once the carefree youngest scion of the Shimada clan, Genji was cut down by his own brother for refusing to take part in their illegal ventures. Grafted into a cyborg body by Overwatch, Genji walks his own path as one who fights for what's right. Development Work on Genji began in mid-August, 2016. At the start, the developers initially approached the idea of allowing deflect to function as it did in Overwatch, where it reflects most abilities/projectiles. However, this ran into the issue of how some abilities (e.g. flamestrike would be reflected). Genji could initially aim the deflection, but this didn't work well, due to the short duration, and that the player would constantly have to press "W." They thus altered the ability to its current state. The lack of tools like crowd control, healing, and scouting for Genji is intentional and it is in keeping with the idea of him being a high mobility, high damage assassin. The developers didn't want talents that ventured outside that defined role. Swift Strike is the longest movement ability in the game. From the outset, they knew that they wanted Swift Strike to cross any terrain/collision in the game in order to push Genji’s role as a high mobility hero. They initially tested it internally with an even longer distance (about 25% longer) but players were constantly going too far and ending up in a bad situation and dying. The range was reduced until it felt right. Genji's animations were done from scratch, but the original animations from Overwatch were referenced. The developers worked with the Overwatch team to translate the visuals as well as possible. Genji originally had a more Melee-centric Q for Genji that involved him pulling out his dragonblade. However, when reviewing his kit with the Overwatch team, they learned that pulling out the sword is used more deliberately in the game. Thus, it was made an ultimate ability.2017-04-26, HANAMURA REDDIT Q&A. Blizzpro, accessed on 2017-04-26 Trivia * The "Master Dragon" variation of his Steel Dragon skin is a reference to Master Chief from the Halo franchise. * The "First Dragon" and "Neon Dragon" variations of his Steel Dragon skin are a reference to Evangelion Units 00 and 01 from Neon Genesis Evangelion, respectively. Patch changes * * * * * * References External links *Genji at the Overwatch wiki *Artist page for infobox image